undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Undertale: Reshuffled
|website = Tumblr Discord |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Noble Dark |medium = Comic |status = In-progress |creator = BurntNotes |cocreator = |writer = Vlad |artist = Ascelhire |composer = BurntNotes |programmer = |spriter = (Tyler Boomed) (Tho) (Vuristo) (TmntLeo)}} Undertale: Reshuffled (formerly Burntnotes!Undershuffle) is a Switch Up AU originally created by soundcloud artist Nogyrop. They had intended to make a comic out of it, but never did, and canceled the AU. After being requested to make a take on the AU from soundcloud user BurntNotes, Nogyrop allowed them to create a take on the AU, and later gave them ownership of said AU as long as credit was given. The AU follows the regular events of Undertale, up until the deaths of Chara and Asriel, who never die in the AU. Instead they reach full adulthood, and replace as monarchs of the Underground. 25-50 years after Asriel would have broken the barrier, a young monster named Undyne passes through the barrier, and reaps souls from a nearby human village to shatter the current barrier. Many humans have died at the hands of Undyne in a short time, and 14 mages are summoned to attempt to fend off Undyne and monsterkind. They successfully manage to shroud Mt. Ebott in a veil of a barrier that require 14 human souls to shatter, and no single soul, no matter what it has in it, can shatter the barrier. Monsterkind is extremely conflicted over the actions of Undyne, on whether it was ok to kill humans on the spot, or give them a chance. Tension grows and grows over the actions of Undyne, and war is declared over the two conflicted standpoints of human policy: kill them (Executioners), or let them live (Pacifists). Sides are taken, weapons are assembled, it’s now friend against friend, brother against brother, family against family, over whose ideals are the best, and who should truly control the crown. Years pass, no human knows what has happened there, but none return who attempt to scale the mysterious Mt. Ebott. Our story begins with a young teen, named Frisk, who wants to escape society and flee to the mountain, only to be greeted with some nasty surprises, new friendships (in particular with one who has fallen at the hands of humans), and a wild journey! Characters (All Art is by Ascelhire) Frisk * The fallen human, roughly 13 years old. * Definitely a big flirt, they try to keep a steady mind, but can easily be thrown off when things go way off what they were expecting. Though sarcastic at times, they genuinely want to treat others well, and try to be a better person than what they were raised into. * Yes, they chose a different color pallet. * They are a big nerd, and greatly enjoy anime, video games, and anything that lets them get creative. * They are surprisingly clever. * They develop a tight-knit friendship with Alphys during the course of the story, and one of the only ones who can see her. * They fled to Ebott to escape trauma and pain in their old life. * They are nonbinary. Alphys * The fallen monster, roughly around 15. * She enjoyed practicing science before her death. * She is still a big ol’ weeaboo, and has a love for human science. * Especially was fond of anime. * Had a crush on Undyne before her death. * She fell at the hands of humans. * Although she has electric magic, she never used it when she was still alive. * She quickly developed a friendship with Frisk. * She was partially connected to fallen humans, but could never directly talk to them like she can with Frisk. * Fairly knowledgeable about the new state of monsterkind. Aqua * The main threat throughout Frisk’s journey. * Has an extreme hatred towards humans. * Her actions in her “previous” life led to the outbreak of war, and destruction of the original barrier. * The reason of her falling down (NOT DUSTING) in previous life was NOT due to human hands. * Her determined dust in previous life scattered on an echo flower, which gave consciousness to the flower. * Due to first being spotted in Waterfall, others started to refer to her as Aqua, and she adopted that name. * She does not try to trick Frisk, but rather goes straight for the kill. * The tears in her stem and petals reflect the damage that made her old self fall down. * Fully aware of RESETs and LOADs. * Has been seen to leak red liquid from her eyes and petals when she is extremely determined. Chara * Physically about 29, though consistent exposure to magic and magic foods has greatly slowed their aging. * The head of the mysterious River Fort SIGMA (Secret Intelligence of Genocidal Monsters And) Weapons. * They are nonbinary. * Due to extremely conflicting views on humanity, they decided to break off from helping the collapsing power of the monarchy. * Over time they gained the ability to use ferrokinesis. * They used to love sewing, but that enjoyment evolved into metalworking. * They are cold and distant to Frisk and all other humans. * Fully aware of LOADs. * They come off as uncaring (for the most part they are), and highly sarcastic. * They fled to Ebott due to traumatic experiences they faced in their outside world. * They choose to try to keep their human identity hidden, only few know that they are human, and most who try to find out end up too scared to try to ask again. Mettacrit * The ghostly lieutenant of the Executioner army. * He hosts communications in a radio tower in one of the new areas. * Although he usually has his star persona up and going, he holds some locked away fears. * He originally had another body better set for human eradication but it had to be removed since it made all non-combat movement use a lot of energy and magic and was also very large and clunky. * Has not seen his cousin in a very long time. * Although at one point he admired humans, he quickly saw their destructive power and realized a human audience may not be the best for him. * He decided that becoming fully corporeal would be a hassle more than a benefit so he utilizes a half metal body/armor. * Still has his ego and general behavior, but he holds more respect and is better kept in line. * Rather than being a performing star, he wishes to become a well-known radio host. * Yes, he is not pink, and does not have a flat end. Toriel * The leader of a small village called Shadetree Town. * Physically and mentally in mid to upper 50s. * Still very motherly and protective over the people and of her two children whom she never sees anymore. * Still enjoys baking and reading, and helps educate the monsters in Shadetree. * Never divorced with Asgore as Asriel and Chara never went through with their plan. * She chooses to be much more active in helping Frisk along than Sans did in vanilla UT. * She isn’t quite as clingy to being a parent, as she now has had the experience of letting her own children go off and live life. * She does not work at sentry stations, but rather manages human safe houses. * She and Asgore helped Papyrus fully realize his potential and dreams as a scientist. * She and Asgore also hold a rather interesting secret. Asgore * The General of the Pacifist Army. * Physically and mentally in his lower 60s. * Though he retired as king for awhile, the outbreak of the war has encouraged him to go out and fight for the Pacifists. * He does not carry the burden of killing six human children, but does feel guilt for killing many Executioner monsters, some of the older ones being his former subjects. * He manages the Shadetree and a new area called Pacifist Poolside Lake. * He has received several injuries from battle and his horns have been chipped. * He works closely with Papyrus, who creates health potions and smoke bombs for Asgore, which he carries in a satchel. * He still enjoys gardening and making Shadetree Town look beautiful. * When off duty, he has been known to wear ugly Christmas sweaters. * He is a little more lively than in UT, and all Pacifists and even some Executioners hold him in high regards because of his kindness. Sans * general of the executioner army. * approximately 30, maybe slightly younger. * part of the guard for 12 years. * chose a staff to be his weapon because he’s too lazy to try to fight in close quarters combat unless he has to. * a usually very level headed guardsman, and maintains an ominous kind of chill to him on duty. * still enjoys terrible puns and slacks off whenever no fighting/training is happening. * is aware of loads, but not resets. * has more hp and is a little more ambitious than his ut counterpart. * no one is quite sure why he wears a mask over his mouth. * one time, he tried to get a name change to lee sans, so he could be general lee sans (say it out loud, as it is not a reference to a civil war general.) the entire guard voted against it, and only sans voted in favor in it. Madbaka * The furious phantom spy of the Executioner army. * Uses their ability to possess nearly anything to their advantage as a spy. * As a ghost, they are nonbinary. * They are impressively quick at picking up the skills of their possessed vessels. * They have yet to find a body that suits them best. * While slightly better at controlling their temper, they are still VERY easy to enrage, and it takes them a long time to cool off. * They enjoy coaching others, in physical training, body positivity, and life, but are a very aggressive coach. * They are EXTREMELY persistent. * May or may not be related to the Ghost Cousins. * They have an appreciation for anime and action shows. Papyrus * THE GREAT ROYAL SCIENTIST OF THE PACIFIST FORCE! * ROUGHLY ABOUT 23. * HAS BEEN A TOP-NOTCH INVENTOR FOR MOST OF HIS LIFE, AND WAS PROMOTED TO ROYAL SCIENTIST AT 18. * A HUGE MARVEL FAN, ESPECIALLY A FAN OF THE MULTIMILLIONAIRE TITANIUM MAN. * WEARS A VISOR ON HIS EYES DUE TO A PAST… ACCIDENT. * FOR HIS 18TH BIRTHDAY, TORIEL AND ASGORE MADE HIM HIS BATTLE BODY, NOW HE WEARS IT REGULARLY AS PART OF HIS LAB OUTFIT. * FOCUSED MORE ON HELPING IMPROVE THE LIVES OF THE PEOPLE ON THE PACIFIST SIDE THAN FIGHT THE EXECUTIONERS WITH HIS COOL INVENTIONS. * THOUGH HE IS STILL MORE THAN HAPPY TO CREATE PUZZLES TO MAKE THE KINGDOM LAVAWORKS MORE SAFE. * WHILE STILL AN OVEREXCITED AND CHEERFUL GOOFBALL, HE IS VERY WELL AWARE OF THE TOILS WAR HAS BROUGHT ON THE PEOPLE, AND KNOWS MUCH MORE THAN HIS ORIGINAL SELF. * HE IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE TELEPORTERS LOCATED AROUND EACH PACIFIST AREA, AND HAS EVEN MADE THE EXTREMELY USEFUL PUN MUTER EAR PLUGS, BUILT TO MAKE SURE IT DROWNS OUT ANY IRRITATING PUNS ONE MIGHT THROW AT YOU! DJ Napsta * The Cool Ghost Featuring Their Robotic Suit. * The “DJ” in their name actually stands for “Defense Jockey.” * They choose to be nonbinary despite having a body. * The large, ghost-like feature on the top of their head is actually a large plug that they use to be able to connect their body and speakers to their equipment. * They are great friends with Papyrus, and have a lot more confidence in themselves due to him. * Despite being friends with Papyrus, they are not too fond of their body, but when Pap made them a body after they asked, they couldn’t bring themselves to say “no” to it (as they weren’t too specific about what they wanted). * They are pretty down-to-earth and make sure Papyrus never goes too far with his latest invention or ideas. * They have an indoor zen snail garden/farm as a destresser. * They host a large club called “Napsta’s Entertainment and Dance Club.” * The back of their body is mostly flat, so it’s easier for them to lie around and feel like garbage. Grandpa Semi * The old, cranky scientist for the Executioners. * Is about 65 physically and mentally. * He is the father of Gaster, and grandfather of Sans and Papyrus, though Gaster has passed and Semi has severed all ties with Papyrus. * Is a biologist with special focus on the nature of liquefied human traits (i.e. Determination, Patience, etc.) * He has a high disdain for humans, as he has lived to see the fall of the 1st barrier, and has seen every human that has wound up on the mountain. * He rarely does much outside of science, and mostly passes time by listening to smooth jazz, and has taken a major liking to classic retro video games. * He heads the Frozen Outlands’ labs, and also manages the guard keep there. * He enjoys sword fighting, and has bested some of the better Executioner guards with his precise tactics, awarding the lost guard to the angriest old man rant they’ve ever heard about “how they must step their game up, or die.” * He does not show much sympathy to younger monsters as they “need to man up” and he often shows little care to anyone outside of his science (and by extension scientists) and Sans. * He used to be swole back in the day, and managed to grow a moustache (how he managed to accomplish this, no one knows). Asriel * The current king of monsterkind, although only Pacifists acknowledge his rule. * Currently in his late 20s. * He lost his arm and chipped his horn from an… incident. * He spends most of his days isolated, save only from the occasional appearances of Papyrus or his parents. * He has taken up gardening, and writes, though even these hobbies rarely bring him happiness. * He is an adept sword fighter, can use fire magic, and can control plant life. * He holds all the souls from the fallen humans. * He is stubborn like Toriel, but holds the kindness of Asgore, though he does have a slight cynical side from Chara. * Before war broke out, he was regarded as just as great a ruler as Asgore, since he improved royal connections with the people and had a counsel of representatives from different areas of the Underground. * For those who still like him, he is affectionately referred to as Fluffybuns Jr. Locations On the Surface/''Underground'' The River Ruins and Fort SIGMA (Secret Intelligence of Genocidal Monsters And) Weapons Shadetree Town and Forest Pacifist Poolside Lake Soulview Falls Dustfall Kingdom Lavaworks Icy Outlands Frozen CORE Judgement Hall and Throne Room Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Semi-Serious Category:Noble Dark Category:Comic